The DemolitionBoys: The Day Of Halloween
by Tala Is Shining
Summary: ok, no idea if i ever make more. but this is a halloween fic for devianart. no oc or Yaoi. ive checked the spelling and it can eb that the sentence aren't good sorry. ok. Bryan doesn't like Halloween because ?


Tala here: for devianart (Kenarina) is here a demolitonboys halloween one shot

**Tala here: for devianart (Kenarina) is here a demolitonboys halloween one shot.**

**I really hope you shall enjoy it**

Chapter

It is Halloween in Russia just like in the abbey. 'Happy Halloween.' Came Ian inside. The small Russian went to wake up his roommate. 'Come on Tala it is Halloween.'

Tala went even more into the blanket. Ian trow off the blanket and he shivered. Tala's eyes became slowly open, while stretching out and with his other hand in his eye.

He faced Ian,'WHA!!'. He jumped out of his bed running to the door. He put the door open, and Ian laughed until his stomach hurts. Tala heard it, and went back angry into is bear pyajama's. 'You really thought that was funny uh?'. He dressed himself also and for some reason he had his hand on his eye. 'What wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?'. Asked Ian concern. 'I don't know, I think it is more...'. he stopped with talking and let his hand down. 'WHA!!'. Ian did the same, but then stopped. 'very funny Tal.'. Ian dressed as a zombie with lots of blood, and Tala dressed as vampire who had just eat and with only one eye. 'Haha, you should have seen your face.'. Ian couldn't see the fun into it so said. 'Lets go for breakfast.' Ian and Tala went downstairs, the breakfast room wasn't the usual dark cold room, but this time it was all decorated in the Halloween swear. Some pumpkins where all lighten up. 'Happy Halloween.' Spencer came standing beside them. They saw on the other side of the room Bryan. But not into a Halloween costume. Just into is usual clothes. 'Can I have your attention.' Boris was speaking through a microphone. 'All trainings vasility's are closed for 2day, cause of Halloween. So Happy Halloween.' A loud applause and Boris took a bow and walked away. The three team member walked over the there friend. 'What is it?' asked Ian first. Bryan didn't say. 'Come on Bry, talk to us.' Complained Ian. 'I hate Halloween got it!'. Bryan walked away. Leaving his team members behind. 'I wonder what is wrong with him?'. Said Spencer. Tala didn't say anything. 'I guess I know it.' Tala went away also in the same direction as Bryan did. 'But Tal.' Ian tried to stop him but was to late. 'I know that Tala knows what he is doing.' Said Spencer. Tala walked through the cold corridors, while searching for Bryan. He saw some bear lying in the dungeon, Tala thought it could be from someone who was smaller who had a punishmunt for losing a beybattle. He was getting out of his thoughts when he hears someone coming in the hallway. 'Tala what are you doing here?'. It was Bryan. He was shocked seeing Tala here while he could also partying with the rest of the abbey. 'Searching for you.'. 'But why?'. Bryan looked confused. 'Look I just want to celebrate with the whole team, and as leader of the Demolitionboys I order to have some fun.'. Bryan faced Tala, and said:'I hate Halloween got it.' Tala closed his eyes and smiled.'That is because of your little sister right?'. 'How do you know?'. Said Bryan. 'I heard you talking about her once. Its because she always liked it, go door to door. Trick or Treat. Until that accident. Then you came here, loosing all your thoughts about her. Never thinking of that day.' Bryan opened his mouth and then closed it again. 'Thank you Tala, I really appreciate it. but you understand it right?'. Tala nodded, and answerd. 'That why we are going to Trick and Treat.' 'But...'. Tala was already away and Bryan decided to come after him. He meet up with Spencer and Ian at the Abbey door. They all got an bag and the costume.'Um you don't have a costume.' Noticed Ian. 'One sec.' Bryan ran away and came back after 5 minutes. He had a white blanket over him with two whole for eyes. 'Isn't this good?'. Asked Bryan, his friends nodded. The first street was already filth with toilet paper. And the first house they arrived also. 'No!' said Bryan. His team look to him and Tala said.'Don't worry, we will just ask her for Trick and Treat.'. Ian watched him slowly passing him and Tala. Bryan rang the bell. 'I am coming.' The lady did the door open and when she saw Bryan standing she closed him right away. 'Would you go away.' Said the lady. 'I know, I have a hard time to. But me and my friends just want have a nice Halloween.' Bryan faced Tala and he nodded. 'I miss my sister to, I think about her everyday. Everyday when I pass this street. Every time I see that car. Every time I think why her not me.' The lady did the door open again and hugged him. The rest of the team who where behind him looked confused so Tala explained the situation. 'She saw how Bryan little sister die.' They both nodded and watched Bryan again. 'Well here, for you and your friends.' The lady handed over a bag of candy. 'Thank you.'they both smiled. So in the end they still had a happy Halloween. Spencer had the most but then again he went to even more houses when the rest was already done. They ate in there rooms and went to sleep. 'Get up you lazy dogs its training time.' Said Boris through the intercom. The boys looked at the time. It was 6:30 AM. And sleep further.

**Tala here: I really hope you like it. R&R**

**Ps: sorry for it not putting any enter. Was to lazy so it would be hard to read. Gomen Nasai**


End file.
